Vingt-six tributs
by oceane246
Summary: Vous imaginez une autre fin à laRebellion ? Comment le Capitole se serait vengé de la révolte des treize Districts ? Venez le découvrir dans cette fanfiction !
1. Prologue

_**Note d'auteur :**_

Bonjour à tous, merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma fanfiction Hunger Games, dont l'univers et certains personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, je vais me débrouiller pour que vous ne soyez pas déçus !

Tout d'abord, je voudrais quand même préciser que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction comme celle-là, et je n'ai que treize ans, donc n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas, comme ça, je pourrais m'améliorer ! (Et aussi, ne tenez pas compte du titre qui n'est pas très original)

Voici un petit aperçu de ce que vous allez lire (attention, si vous n'avez pas lu la fin du tome 3, vous risquez de tomber sur quelque chose que vous ne savez pas dans ce résumé, mais que dans ce résumé) :

_Imaginez comment le Capitole se serait vengé de la Rebellion, si elle avait échoué. Les conditions de vie dans les Districts auraient été encore plus difficiles, hormis dans ceux qui ont soutenu le Capitole._

_Les Hunger Games auraient recommencé, mais cette fois ci, le District treize n'aurait pas été épargné. _

_Désormais, il n'y aurait pas vingt-quatre tributs, mais vingt-six._

Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Et je vous préviens, les Districts ont perdu la révolte, alors certaines modifications de l'histoire risquent de ne pas vous plaire... mais d'autres peut-être !

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

La télévision s'allume. Lycia Pleathman, la jeune femme que j'ai nommé Haute-Juge pour cette édition, va passer une annonce. J'espère que nous aurons des Hunger Games dignes de ce nom cette année, car sinon, elle finira comme les Hauts Juges des deux éditions précédentes. Mais elle est très ambitieuse, et je le sais.

Les Jeux de la Faim auront lieu cette année encore.

Je souris. Ça y est, on a gagné. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils ont osé se rebeller une nouvelle fois, maintenant, ils n'ont qu'à en subir les conséquences.

Pour certains, c'est même déjà fait. La fille du feu par exemple, je savais très bien que j'allais réussir à trouver sa faiblesse. C'est son affection pour sa sœur qui l'a mené à sa perte. Je repense à la façon complétement stupide dont elle est morte. En se jetant dans les flammes en essayant de sauver... quel était son nom déjà ?

Aucune importance.

Une fois disparue, comme prévu, les districts n'ont pas tardé à se rendre. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, c'était cette gamine, leur « geai moqueur » comme ils disent, qui leur ont donné de faux espoirs. Ils imaginaient pouvoir nous renverser, quelle bêtise !

Ces traîtres méritent bien ces Hunger Games, malgré ce qu'ils prétendent.

Grâce à mon ami, Caesar Flickerman, nous avons pu prouver que ce disait Finnick Odair était faux. Ce jeune homme, furibond que je l'utilise pour payer mes dettes, était prêt à tout pour se venger, et certaines femmes aussi paraît-il. Je n'imaginais pas que des personnalités du Capitole pouvaient lui mentir pour me renverser. Après de nombreuses enquêtes, nous avons découvert ceux qui ont lancé les principales rumeurs, et évidemment, nous les avons exécutés. Car un bon président doit se faire respecter et craindre, sinon, c'en est fini de lui.

Oui, il y a de nombreuses personnes qui voulaient ma chute, et certaines ont même menti à n'importe qui pour voir ça. Je sais que je suis cruel et vicieux, mais je n'aurais jamais tué les miens pour arriver au pouvoir. J'ai sûrement un peu trop profité de la situation...

Je me demande ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais dénoncé le muet responsable de ces morts. Il avait été fait prisonnier par mon prédécesseur, et avait eu une belle vengeance. J'aurai peut-être mis un peu plus de temps, mais je me serais retrouvé en haut de la pyramide, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que je suis Coriolanus Snow, tout simplement.

La voix stridente de la future Haute-Juge me tire de mes réflexions :

_« Bonjour Panem ! J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que ces nouveaux Hunger Games seront spéciaux, car nous aurons la participation du treizième District ! »_

Le district Treize. Ceux-là, je les tiens à l'œil. J'ai beau avoir exécuté leurs dirigeants par mesure de sécurité, il me semble qu'il faut s'en méfier.

_« Il y aura donc cette année vingt-six tributs dans l'arène ! »_

La télévision s'éteint.


	2. Nagendra Primyss

_**Note d'auteur :**_

Tout d'abord, merci tout ceux qui ont lu le prologue et décidé de revenir pour voir le premier chapitre ! Merci à vos trois reviews, elles font énormément plaisir, c'est vraiment génial de savoir qu'on est lu et que les gens prennent un peu de temps pour écrire un commentaire, même si c'est « Bonjour, j'ai lu ce que tu as écris, Au revoir »

Manoirmalfoys : Contente que tu aimes, « c'est très bien comme écriture pour ton âge », c'est le plus beau des compliments ! J'ai essayé de corriger certaines fautes, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu en vois d'autres !

Celine22 : Merci de ta review, j'avais très envie d'essayer d'écrire du point de vue de Snow, un « méchant », j'espère avoir réussi plus ou moins bien !

Ljay Odair : Merci infiniement pour les conseils, je sais pas si tu as vu, mais j'ai corrigé en fonction de tes conseils, donc merci x 1000, et voici la suite !

Et les autres qui n'ont pas laissé de trace, n'hésitez pas, ce serait vraiment très très sympathique : laissez un petit commentaire si ça vous chante !

Assez parlé, voici le premier chapitre :

* * *

**Nagendra Primys, 16 ans, district Un**

Depuis que je suis levée, je ne pense qu'à une chose : la Moisson. D'habitude, je ne suis pas inquiète pour un sou, mais aujourd'hui c'est complétement différent. Je ne suis pas inquiète pour moi, mais pour Isidore. Il est mon meilleur ami depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens plus vraiment de notre rencontre. Il me semble que c'était lors de notre premier jour passé au Centre d'entraînement. Mes parents et les siens sont très amis, étant donné que ma mère est la gagnante des cinquante-sixièmes Jeux et que son père a remporté les cinquante-quatrièmes.

Cette année, il a atteint ses dix-huit ans. Et je ne veux pas qu'il participe, car à cause de la Rebellion, non seulement nous allons être vingt-six, mais en plus, je suis sûre que pour se venger, le Capitole va créer des Jeux encore plus durs que les autres !

J'ai peur pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt.

Tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont je peux le dissuader de participer, je me prépare pour sortir.

J'attache mes cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval, mets un débardeur bleu marine et un pantalon souple marron. Une fois encore, je soupire en voyant leur taille. Ces vêtements sont beaucoup trop petits et fins à mon goût. Comme moi, en fait. Malgré mes seize ans, je mesure à peine un mètre cinquante...

Et je finis par mettre mes « gants de protection ». En cuir, ils sont troués pour laisser passer chaque doigts et servent à compenser mon point faible : mes poignets. J'ai eu un accident d'escalade il y a six ans.

Le mur sur lequel je grimpais s'était effondré, puis, plus rien. Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais dans ma chambre, et un médecin m'a annoncé que j'aurais une faiblesse aux poignets pour toute ma vie sans la technologie du Capitole. Mes parents ont beau être riches, il était impossible de me soigner. Je suis donc restée comme ça.

Quelques jours plus tard, mon père, le Directeur du Centre d'entraînement, s'est rendu compte que le mur avait été abîmé volontairement, mais personne n'a su qui était le responsable. Sauf le coupable bien entendu.

Une fois prête, je prends donc ma veste et sors. Les rues sont déjà bondées alors que la Moisson n'est que dans deux heures, et j'ai un mal fou à rejoindre le Centre, qui n'est pourtant qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du Village des vainqueurs.

Dès que j'entre, j'aperçois Isidore en train de transpercer les mannequins à l'aide de lances. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air anxieux. A vrai dire, il n'est même _jamais_ anxieux.

_« Salut Nag', quoi de beau aujourd'hui ? me lance-t-il sans se retourner»_

Il a reconnu mes pas je suppose. Je m'assoie sur un banc en soupirant.

_« Je ne sais pas si tu appelles ça beau, mais la Moisson est dans deux heures et..._

_-Je suis au courant. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qui sera le tribut masculin cette année,_ me coupe-t-il en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

_-Tu ne peux pas... Vous serez vingt-six... Je tiens à toi et je veux que tu reste en vie..._ je commence, très inquiète.

_-Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai eu dix-huit ans il y a six mois,_ murmure t-il, toujours aussi calme.

_-Bien sûr que si tu as le choix ! Tu n'as pas besoin de gagner les Jeux ! Tu es intelligent, beau, fort, gentil..._

_-Intelligent ? Moi ? Pourtant, hier encore, tu me traitait d'idiot !_ rétorque-t-il en se retenant de rire.

_-Je suis sérieuse Isidore. Promets-moi de ne pas te porter volontaire, je t'en supplie..._

_-Ce serait te mentir, Nag'. Ecoute, c'est pas deux malheureux tributs non-entraînés qui vont me dissuader de participer,_ déclare mon ami.

_-Il n'y a pas que ça. Nous sortons d'une Rebellion,_ je lui rappelle.

_-Je sais, et alors ? Notre district n'y pas énormément pris part, ceux qui doivent s'inquiéter, ce sont plutôt les futurs tributs du Treize !_» rétorque-t-il du tac-au-tac.

Il n'a pas tort. Mais je sais comment le dissuader de participer.

* * *

J'attends, et je m'ennuie dans la « file d'attente ». Une fillette de douze ans pleure car elle ne veut pas qu'on prélève son sang. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à affronter des jeunes comme ça, les Jeux perdraient de la crédibilité sinon. Oui, je compte participer cette année. Je n'ai pas encore dix-huit ans, mais j'espère que ça suffira à dissuader Isidore de se porter volontaire.

Pour passer le temps, j'observe les gens aux alentours. Il n'y a personne que je connais, j'ai fait exprès de venir le plus tard possible, pour ne croiser aucune connaissance. Je crois que j'ai réussi.

Une fois que je suis enfin passée, j'arrive à rejoindre le groupe des filles de seize ans qui s'attroupe autour de moi. Exactement ce que je voulais éviter :

_« Alors Nag', qu'est ce que tu ressens ? Tu tiens le coup ? Isidore va pas trop te manquer dans les Jeux ? T'inquiète pas, il va revenir ! Et toi, tu comptes toujours participer aux Jeux ? Et tes poignets, ils ne te font pas trop mal ? piaillent toutes les filles en même temps.»_

Et ça continue ainsi jusqu'à que notre hôte arrive. En fait, non. Elles continuent toujours, de sorte que je n'entends absolument rien, ne voit rien, jusqu'à l'appel des noms. Pour de bon cette fois. Cette année, aucune fille n'avait prévu de se porter volontaire, le silence est donc pesant. L'hôte pioche un papier, s'apprête à le lire, mais je sors de ma section, et dit bien fort pour que tout le monde entende :

_« Inutile de lire ce nom, je suis volontaire. »_ Je monte sur l'estrade, les gens que j'observe sont estomaqués. En fait, j'observe surtout les filles de ma section, et Isidore. Il ouvre grand les yeux, je crois avoir réussi mon coup. L'hôte reprend la parole :

_« Oh, une volontaire ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_-Nagendra Primyss._

_-D'accord ! Ton nom me dit quelque chose... »_

Il semble réfléchir un instant, puis continue

_-Bien, passons au tirage des garçons ! »_ s'exclame celui-ci, toujours aussi joyeux, sans raison valable.

Je prie pour qu'Isidore ne se porte pas volontaire, que je ne connaisse pas le tribut masculin de mon district. L'hôte plonge sa main dans l'urne en forme de sphère, en sort un papier :

_-Et le courageux jeune garçon qui va affronter l'arène est Clive Ardric ! »_

Je ne le connais pas. J'attends quelques secondes en retenant mon souffle et en priant du plus fort que je peux pour qu'Isidore ne se porte pas volontaire. Je me m'autorise un soupire de soulagement lorsque j'entends une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille:

_« Isidore Delran. Volontaire pour les soixante-seizièmes Hunger Games.»_

Isidore. Il monte sur l'estrade lentement, et lorsqu'il y arrive, il me lance un regard qui veut tout dire, mais que je suis la seule à percevoir.

Notre hôte, fidèle à lui-même, lance une énième réflexion complétement stupide :

_« Merveilleux ! Deux volontaires dans ce district ! Félicitez-les comme il se doit !_

_-Pas étonnant, on est un district de carrière, vous voyez des volontaires chaque année, ne soyez pas si émerveillé... je rétorque, très énervée. »_

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répondre. Et lorsque je lève les yeux au ciel. J'entends le district applaudir et s'esclaffer. Même Isidore sourit. Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

Je hausse les épaules. De toute façon, j'ai autre chose à penser. Je vais être dans les Jeux avec pour partenaire de district mon meilleur ami !

En tout cas, notre hôte ne sait plus quoi dire. Il cherche ses mots :

_« Euh, c'est vrai... vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort... bref... serrez-vous la main maintenant. »_

Une fois cela fait, on nous conduit dans des salles différentes. J'ai dit aux Pacificateurs de laisser passer tout le monde, et je le regrette à présent. Beaucoup trop de visites à mon goût. Certaines filles viennent me voir juste parce que je suis amie avec Isidore Delran, le fameux beau garçon. Et les garçons... je pense qu'ils viennent me voir parce que je suis plutôt jolie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je fais comme d'habitude, j'essaie de paraître intéressée à ce qu'ils me disent. Pas difficile, il suffit de lancer des _« Ah... »_ et des _« Oh... »_ à tout bout de champ. Et puis viennent mes parents :

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi à seize ans et pas dix-huit ? Et avec Isidore en plus ! Tu savais qu'il allait se porter volontaire, non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? s'écrient-ils à l'unisson._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux gagner, j'ai autant de force maintenant que dans deux ans. Isidore ne va pas remporter les Jeux, mais il ne mourra pas à cause de moi, j'explique calmement.»_

Il fallait que je leur dise ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

_« Je vous aime. Vous m'avez toujours soutenu..._

_-Et nous te soutiendrons toujours, me répondent-ils. »_

J'ai de la chance d'avoir des parents comme eux. Ma mère me donne quelques conseils de stratégie, tandis que mon père m'explique comment m'améliorer dans toutes sortes de disciplines, puis les Pacificateurs les font sortir. J'espère les revoir vite.

_Très_ vite.


	3. Isidore Delran

_**Note d'auteur :**_

Encore une fois, merci à vous tous pour ces reviews qui sont énormément appréciés !

Manoirmalfoys : Et oui, Nagendra a de la répartie, elle ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Merci pour cette review très appréciée !

ValentinMVP : Techniquement, on a pas vraiment la même idée, toi ce n'est pas les 76èmes Jeux, donc ça peut aller. Je commence à me rendre compte que beaucoup sont contents de la mort de Katniss, j'aurais pas cru ! Je n'ai pas trop détaillé car, on va en savoir plus sur Finnick et Katniss quand la Moisson des districts 4 et 12 arriveront. Peeta, lui, est toujours en vie.

J'ai essayé de rajouter des verbes dans les dialogues et de corriger les erreurs, dis moi si c'est mieux. Je voudrais bien prendre un beta-reader, seulement, j'ai déjà eu du mal à poster les chapitres, alors si tu veux bien m'expliquer si y a un truc particulier à faire... Bref, merci des conseils !

Who Think Fast : Merci de ta review, et justement, voici la suite !

Celine22 : Tu n'es pas trop loins pour Isidore, tu vas le voir en lisant ce chapitre, merci du commentaire !

Guest : Merci de ta review, j'avais oublié de séparer, étant donné que je suis plutôt... étourdie...

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise, j'y ai passé du temps !

* * *

_**Isidore Delran, 18 ans, district Un**_

Je me suis réveillé très tôt, comme d'habitude. Pourtant, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Il s'agit de ma dernière journée dans mon district avant les Jeux. Et pour m'assurer qu'il y en aura d'autres, j'ai décidé d'arriver au Centre d'entraînement dès les premières lueurs.

Evidemment, aujourd'hui, il n'y aura que moi. Tous les garçons du district seront tranquilles : l'annonce du carrière est passée depuis plus d'un mois. C'est illégal, mais on ne se gêne pas : il n'y a aucune preuve !

Les filles, elles, n'ont pas de volontaire : je suppose qu'elles vont donc passer la matinée avec leurs proches à angoisser à l'idée d'être tirée au sort.

En entrant, je passe devant le mur d'escalade et une bouffée de remords m'envahit. Je pense à mon amie, Nag', qui a eut un accident que j'aurais pu empêcher. C'était il y a plusieurs années de cela. Il me semble que j'étais inscrit au Centre depuis très peu de temps. Un carrière de d'environ quinze ans m'avait provoqué. Ici, les plus âgés ont besoin de montrer qu'ils ont un certain contrôle. En tout cas, lui, voulait s'entraîner aux lances, mais j'y étais, et je crois que je me débrouillais mieux. C'est mon arme favorite. Je n'avais pas cédé. Je crois même lui avoir répondu de trouver un jeune de cinq ans à menacer, il réussirait peut-être à lui faire peur. Je suppose que le colosse n'avait pas apprécié. Il m'avait dit que je le paierais.

Un jour, j'étais sur le mur d'escalade, à quelque mètre seulement du sol, tandis que Nag' était à environ vingt mètres. Elle était très douée. J'ai alors vu ce garçon couper rapidement les cordes qui retenaient le mur de chaque côté à l'aide d'un couteau. J'ai réussi à descendre, mais pas Nag'. Elle s'est retrouvée coincée chez elle pendant plusieurs semaines. Evidemment, John, l'imbécile responsable de cet accident, m'avait ordonné de me taire. Il ne me faisait pas peur, mais j'avais tellement honte. J'ai mis des mois à me rendre compte que je n'étais pas responsable. Mais c'était trop tard, dénoncer le carrière n'aurait servi à rien. Mort durant les Jeux. Maintenant, ma meilleure amie est affaiblie aux poignets alors que c'était moi qui était visé. Moi qui aurait dû avoir un accident.

Je chasse tous ces mauvais souvenirs de mes pensées, et arrive justement devant les lances. Je m'entraîne de toutes mes forces, en projette deux à la fois, en lance parfois les yeux bandés, parfois en courant, et je continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que je perçoive des pas. Ce sont ceux de Nag'. J'ai appris à les reconnaître au fil des ans. Je sais pourquoi elle est venue, mais m'exclame comme si de rien n'était :

_« Salut Nag'' ! Quoi de beau aujourd'hui ? »_

Je continue à lancer, lancer, lancer, pendant qu'elle continue :

_« Je ne sais pas si tu appelles ça beau, mais la Moisson est dans deux heures et... _

_-Je suis au courant. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qui sera le tribut masculin cette année, »_ je la coupe en posant mes lances et en prenant place à côté d'elle sur le banc.

A ces paroles suit toute une discussion, très ennuyeuse, pour m'empêcher de participer. Elle ne me fait pas confiance apparemment.

Elle le devrait pourtant. Je suis tout de même Isidore Delran, fils de Peter Delran, le gagnant de la cinquante-quatrième édition des Jeux de la faim et futur vainqueur de la soixante-seizième.

* * *

J'arrive sur la Place. Je suis plutôt en avance, mais il y a tout de même une file étonnante. Je suis prêt. Je n'ai pas mis une tenue extravagante, je n'en n'ai pas besoin. Juste l'habituel pantalon noir et la chemise blanche. Je me suis un peu attardé sur ma coiffure pour l'occasion : j'ai coiffé mes cheveux blonds en arrière, pour qu'il ne me tombent pas dans les yeux.

Une fois passé, un atroupement se forme autour de moi. Evidemment, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on connait le tribut masculin un mois à l'avance. Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde. Je suis né pour gagner ces Jeux, et ce moment arrive enfin. Je réponds à toutes les questions avec un grand sourire. Je trouve ça si drôle que je ne vois pas le temps passer, et l'hôte, Fergal je-ne-sais-plus-quoi arrive sur scène, et s'exclame d'une voix suraïgue, avec l'accent ridicule du Capitole :

_« Bonjour, Bonjour cher amis ! Nous sommes ici en ce jour pour célébrer la Moisson, où deux tributs partiront dans une arène accomplir une épreuve demandant courage, intelligence, et sacrifice. A la suite de la Rebellion, et pour vous montrer que vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur l'avenir, seul le Capitole sera en mesure de sponsoriser les participants. »_

Dommage. Mes parents comptaient me sponsoriser. Mais bon, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour gagner, à voir mes nombreux admirateurs et admiratrices du district, le Capitole m'aidera.

Notre hôte présente ensuite les deux mentors choisis par tirage au sort plusieurs minutes avant le début de la Moisson. Il faut dire qu'il y a l'embarras du choix dans notre district. La première mentor monte sur scène, il s'agit de ma voisine, une jeune femme qui doit avoir gagné les soixante-dixièmes Hunger Games, ou bien quelque chose comme ça. Et le deuxième mentor se trouve être... mon père ? Oh ce n'est pas possible, je crois rêver ! D'un côté, il va me donner des conseils et m'aider, mais il va être aux premières loges si je me fais attaquer...

En tout cas, il va tout faire pour trouver des sponsors, c'est certain.

Le silence s'installe brusquement lorsque l'hôte s'avance vers l'urne des filles. Il pioche un papier, commence à lire le nom, mais une voix l'arrête. Une voix qui m'est familière, depuis le temps :

_« Inutile de lire ce nom, je suis volontaire. »_

Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas possible, pas possible, elle n'a pas... Si, elle l'a fait. Quelle imbécile ! Elle veut me dissuader de participer, mais elle ne m'arrêtera pas. Nagendra Primyss veut me voler la vedette ?

Qu'elle essaie un peu.

J'entends l'hôte et ma soit-disante meilleure amie se parler, puis il commence le tirage des garçons. Je vais m'amuser un peu, faire peur au jeune tiré au sort. Clive Ardric. Je le connais. Il m'a déclaré incapable de me porter volontaire. Je suis tenté de ne rien dire pour lui donner raison, mais au bout de quelques secondes, je fais un pas en avant, et proclame :

_« Isidore Delran. Volontaire pour les soixante-seizièmes Hunger Games.»_

Je continue ensuite d'avancer, lentement, et lorsque j'arrive sur l'estrade, j'entends une énième fois notre hôte :

_« Merveilleux ! Deux volontaires dans ce district ! Félicitez-les comme il se doit ! _

Je vais devoir m'habituer à ces remarques inintéressantes, je crois. Heureusement, Nag'... ma partenaire de district est là pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait garder ce genre de remarque pour lui. Il paraît gêné. A sa demande, nous nous serrons la main. Je regarde mon amie droit dans les yeux.

Puis, nous sommes emmenés dans des endroits différents. Pour les adieux. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, et j'ai déjà dit aurevoir à mes proches ce matin. Comme je revois mon père dans quelques minutes, je dis au Pacificateur de ne laisser personne entrer.

Je repense à Nag', mon amie de toujours, la future gagnante que je comptais épouser une fois que nous serions vainqueurs tout les deux. Mais il faut qu'elle gâche tout.

Pourquoi ?


End file.
